The present invention relates to the field of liquid coating applicators, and more particularly to roller applicators having continuous liquid feed capability.
A wide variety of paint application devices have been known in the past, particularly roller devices. Some of these previous paint rollers have been designed to provide a continuous supply of paint to the roller surface, and the present invention is an improvement in the capability of rollers for providing a continuous and uniform supply of paint to the roller surface.
When the paint roller first appeared, paint was applied to the roller surface by dipping the roller in a paint supply tray, and the roller was then rolled over the surface being painted to apply the paint. This method of paint transfer provided a discontinuous supply of paint and an uneven distribution of paint over the roller surface requiring the operator to make multiple passes over the surface being painted to achieve an even coating.
The continuous supply paint roller devices where pressurized paint is supplied to the inner surface of the roller have been an improvement, but it has been difficult to achieve a uniform flow of paint to the roller surface, and such rollers are difficult to clean after use and are prone to being plugged by the paint.
It has been found that when a continuous uniform supply of paint is supplied to the roller surface that the operator can more rapidly apply a uniform coating to the surface being painted.